I Promised
by ocarina4
Summary: Yeah I know I suck at writing. Don't hate. Chris grew up thinking that he was just a normal human. Guess not. He'll have to go back in time to stop Magneto from becoming who he is. Or is there more to it. Guess you have to read to find out.


Chris

There I was again, lying in my bed thinking about what I would do tomorrow. Days were so short but there was so much stuff to do. I decided to choose tomorrow and to get a good nights rest for whatever I had planned for tomorrow. I was listening to my favorite artist. I was drifting off to sleep.

Erik

This was a fun night unlike usual. I was looking for a mutant by the name of Chris. We didn't know what he could do or why he had mutant genetics. I was just walking down the street when I heard the faint sound of music. What's Wrong with music? Nothing's _wrong _with it. I just wanted to see where it was coming from. I flew up to the second story of a nice house. Where I peeked into the window to see a young boy who was most definitely asleep. I needed to get a closer look. I didn't know why, but something was just urging me to go inside. I knew that trying to open a window might be too loud if I used my hands. I looked at the locks. Metal. A small smile crossed my face. I flipped it open and the window slowly lifted upwards without a sound. I got inside and stepped down on the floor.

Chris

Have you ever had that feeling that there was someone or something watching you? Yeah. I got that feeling except I was asleep. I was immediately awake and staring at some dude wearing a cape and standing in my room. I had always hid a Swiss army knife by my bedside just in case. Truth is that it came in handy that night. I reached out for it and flipped open the blade. The guy looked startled and confused. He held out his hand and flicked his wrist to the side. The knife flew out of my hand and onto the floor on the other side of my room. I backed up into the corner that my bed was in.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, and I'm going to ask you to do the same." He said as he held up his hands.

"What's your name?" I asked nervously.

"Erik Lensherr" He replied with an "at your service" tone. I had heard that name before. Where? Why was it familiar?

"Who are you? Mind I ask," he inquired with curiosity

"Chris." I replied stiffly. I saw a huge smile cross his face. He started to laugh but held it back. He stepped towards me and I was then able to see his face better in the light. That's when it hit me. Erik Lensherr = Magneto. AKA: the arch nemesis of the X-Men. I started to hyperventilate. I Backed into the corner again as he approached me. My heart started racing and I had no idea what to do. His face immediately turned serious.

"You have to trust me." He said as he held out his gloved hand. I looked at his face. Into his eyes. What choice did I have? I'm cowering in a corner in my room, and the "Master of Magnetism" is trying to recruit me or something.

"Please." He said with slight desperation. I took his hand and a sense of relief swept over him. We walked over to the window that had been broken into.

"How are we going to get down? It'll kill us if we jump." I asked.

"No it won't. And we're not going to jump." He said as he stepped out onto the outside windowsill. He took a step out and I shut my eyes tight. After not hearing a thud, I opened my eyes. There he was. Floating. Right outside my window.

"C'mon you can do it." He urged me.

"How? I'm not like you!" I whisper-yelled. From across the floor I heard a door opening. My mom. I instantaneously stepped onto to windowsill and looked at Erik. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling. I panicked. Inches from the ground I stopped. I looked up at him with my proud face on only to find him holding out his hand towards me.

"Oh come on! That was you?" I asked with disappointment.

"Would you rather have died?" He smirked with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him. He dropped me onto the ground. I ran like I had never run before. I scaled the back wall in seconds and jumped into the street. Erik was right behind me. Flying all the way.

"Where to?" I asked. He pointed.

"Tha-" He was cut off by me already being halfway down the block. He quickly caught up. Neither of us said anything. I took the lead by about half a block. That's when it happened. Being in the lead, Erik couldn't see everything that I could. I was at a intersection I thought was clear. Guess not. A car came down at freeway speeds. I froze. I braced for impact. I felt the light from the car's headlights shine against my back. That's when Erik saw. He stopped.

"No!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw his hand into the air. I turned to look at him and turned again to see the car flip over and land right side up. I turned to Erik and he was paralyzed. He came down to the ground and fell to his knees. I ran over to the car. The doors were smashed together and I couldn't open them.

"Open the Door!" I yelled. He was paralyzed.

"The Door!" I yelled again. He raised his hand and both doors flew open. I immediately check their pulses. The one in the passenger's seat was all right and breathing. I ran over to the driver. He didn't have a pulse. I took him out and Started CPR. He started breathing and woke up. I told him to stay where he was and not to move. I ran over to Erik. He was about to cry.

"Go. So they don't find you. I'll take care of them. People are going to come." I told him.

"But," He tried to protest.

"I'll find you. Meet me at the end of the street." I said. I turned around without another word. People came out asking questions and soon, the police had shown up. I finally snuck out. I realized that I was in pajamas. I decided to head back home. I got some rope from our garage and climbed up to my still open window.

Erik

I couldn't go down to the end of the street. I had to make sure he was okay after all of that. I had followed him back to his house and thought that he had abandoned me. I couldn't have blamed him if he did. He climbed up into his room and soon emerged wearing a jacket and a bike helmet. He jumped onto the roof of the patio and slid down one of the poles holding it up. I was relieved. The kid was clever. I had to give him that. He went into the garage and came out with his bike. He was soon riding down the street. Guess I'd better get to the end of the street.

Chris

As I started to bike sown the street I noticed that the police had cut off more of the street. I started to slow down to get a better look. I didn't get too close incase they had wanted to question me.

"There he is!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned around to see police cars and policemen approaching me. I looked back at the "crash" and all eyes were on me. More policemen were approaching me. I did the only thing I could do. Take off at full speed down a side street. Now there were police cars coming after me. I took a couple of turns and they were soon extremely confused and had no idea where I was. They soon left and I took off. There wasn't really an "end" to my street, but I think that I knew where he stopped. Thankfully, the street was all downhill from where I was. (And so does the plot line…) I got to the end of the street, or where Erik was.

"Told you I'd be fine." I said with a smile. He looked relieved. A smile crossed his face and we both laughed a little bit.

"Don't worry about what happened back there." I said trying to reassure him. His face saddened.

"They were drunk too. The cops are blaming that." I said trying to hold back a laugh. His mood brightened and that made me feel better too.

"We'd better go before the police try to catch us." Erik said.

"They're not going to catch us if you're one of the two." I pointed out. We shared a smile and headed down the street.

Erik

We arrived at Charles's mansion.

"Wait, I thought that you were the _enemy_ of the X-Men." Chris said with slight confusion

"That was then." I said remembering the past that I had tried so hard to forget.

"Then?' Chris asked.

"When we were enemies, I believed that mutants were the future and was willing to use deadly force to protect mutants. Charles and the X-Men believed that mutants and humans could live in peace. Charles convinced me after years of fighting. I turned to peace, but by then, humans had wanted to destroy us. And they still want to destroy us now." I explained.

"So why am I here?" He inquired. I stared at him like he had said something ridiculous, which he had.

"You don't know?" I asked confused.

"Um, no. I thought that was pretty obvious." He said slightly frustrated.

"Chris, you're a mutant." I said try to explain things more. He obviously wasn't taking this well. His jaw dropped and he stared at me in disbelief.

"Me." He said.

"You." I replied. There was a silence.

"Then what can I do?" he inquired.

"That's what we want to find out." I replied. I lifted up my hand and the gate opened. Chris stepped inside and I followed and the gate closed behind us. We were greeted by Charles. They talked for a little bit after an introduction and went inside. We went into the lab where Chris met Bobby. They were introduced. They took some of his blood for analyzing.

"C'mon Erik you know the policy." Bobby told me.

"What policy?" Chris asked me.

"When someone brings a new mutant to the school, the person who brought them in has to provide some of their own blood for comparison." I replied. Charles gave Chris a tour around the mansion. I split off from them and went into my room.

Chris

Taking a tour around the mansion was nice. It was huge. There were many floors and different rooms. There were even rooms for students and the X-Men themselves. Apparently there was a room for me. I thanked him and he was on his way. I went to lie down on my bed and that's when it hit me.

"How? That's impossible." I said to myself. I had a lot of questions for Erik. I decided I was going to go see him. I stepped out into the hallway. I had no idea where I was going. I kept walking down hallways and getting lost. I saw a woman with reddish brown hair with white streaks came down the hall. She was wearing gloves too.

"Great. I'm screwed." I thought to myself.

"You look lost." She said. She had a southern accent

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm Rogue. Can I help you?" She said with a smile as she extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Chris. Do you know where Erik's room is?" I asked

"Yeah. Head down this hallway and take a right. The second to last room." She replied

"Thanks a lot. Mind if I ask why you're wearing gloves?" I inquired.

"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you sometime." She replied quickly.

"Alright. Thanks again." I said as I headed for Erik's room. I followed Rogue's directions and I was soon at a door of Erik's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I finally heard. I opened the door to find Erik on a couch playing with a Russian nickel. He looked sad and sort of, scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"What I did the other night, all the lives that I've ended." He stared at the Nickel.

"And it all started with this." He said.

"What happened?" I asked. He stopped. A couple of minutes later I was listening to this story about someone named Shaw and how he had killed his mother.

"That's what happened." He said after a long, long story. I had no idea what to do after that. I did the only thing that I knew might help. I gave him a hug. This surprised him, but he eventually gave in and hugged me back.

"Could you answer some questions for me?" I asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Of course" he answered.

"If you and Charles are around the same age, how are you so young, and him so old?" I asked curiously.

"Charles was able to slow down my body clock. He also sent me back in time where when I came back, I failed to regain my age, but kept my memories." He replied. We talked more about it and what he was doing back in time.

"What's it like to be you? You know, like the whole Master of Magnetism kind of jazz." I asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain. It's like you become more aware of everything metal that you don't really notice." He said as he picked up the nickel and played with it some more. We went on talking about stuff like that until I said,

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually." He replied.

"Come on, I know the best pretzels in town." I said with a smile.

CHAPTER 3

Chris

It was a really busy day at the mall where the Pretzel shop was. We were walking back after a good pretzel and some lemonade when something happened. A gunshot rang through the building. And apparently it was coming straight for us. I saw Erik raise up his hand, but I quickly threw it down and pushed him behind me. The bullet just barely missed my arm but it was badly burned. My arm might as well have been on fire. I fell to my knees and Erik rushed to my side. I told him I was okay and we started running. We got outside and my arm stopped hurting. We thought we were fine until it happened. I got shot. It was in the back of my leg. I collapsed. Erik ran behind me.

"Chris, no." He said emotionally.

"Erik. Help, me." I managed to get out in a gasp.

"It's okay." He said as he put his hand to the back of my leg. I had never screamed as loud in my life. Excruciating pain filled my body. He moved his hand from my leg to reveal the bullet that had penetrated my skin. By this time there were more shooters aimed at us. I watched as Erik took control of all of their guns and turned them around to point at the shooters.

"Don't make them fear you," was all that I said before I blacked out.

Erik

As I heard him say his last sentence I turned around to see him unconscious on the ground. I turned back to the shooters and hit them with their guns instead of killing them. He was right. The shooters were out cold and I went over to tend to Chris. I took him back to the Institute where he was taken care of. How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to look after him and make sure that he was okay. Days passed and I heard nothing of Chris. I decided that I had to go and see him. I went to his door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Chris's voice say behind the wood. I opened the door to find Chris lying on his bed with a cast around hi knee.

"Erik," he said happily. "I was wondering when you'd come,"

"Chris, I am so, so sorry for what happened." I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You saved me from a potential nerve injury. I should be thanking you." He replied. There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Chris said. The door opened and we were both greeted by Bobby.

"Oh. Both of you are here. How convenient. Anyways, I have the results." This got our attention. Chris had a huge smile but I could tell he was nervous too.

"The results were kind of interesting, I guess.

"We're waiting." Chris said impatiently.

"Alright, you and Erik both have the same abilities." Bobby said. There was silence I the room. Finally Chris broke out a smile and a laugh. He turned to me and we both exchanged genuine smiles. It made me so happy that there would be someone who I could help and teach.

"That's not the strange part," Bobby interjected through the smiles and laughs.

"Your genetics cannot be the same unless there is a relation in blood. I did more research and," He cut off there.

"And what?" Chris asked.

"Erik is your biological father." Bobby finally said.

Chris

He was my _father_. That was awesome. I didn't know what to say. There was a very long silence.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bobby finally said as he walked out the door. I turned to Erik and our eyes locked. I started laughing and so did he. He got up and walked to my bedside. We shared a hug and laughter.

"Erik, that's, amazing." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You can call me dad now." He said. We both started crying and kept hugging. It was great. The next couple of days Erik came to see me and he brought me _food. _ We discussed different things and topics.

"You know, you're going to have to teach me how to use my abilities." I pointed out one day with excitement.

"Oh I know. And I know where we're going to start." He replied. I asked him what we were going to do and he refused to tell. A few more days passed and my leg was completely healed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked eagerly.

"We're going to take back something that's rightfully mine." He told me with a smile. I was curious. A few minutes later we were locked inside a museum room.

"What here that's yours?" I asked slightly frustrated. He said nothing but pointed behind me. I turned around to be paralyzed with fearful memories.

"No. Not that. That is a symbol of fear. _I _was afraid of that." I said as I backed up into him.

"That's what it was. I intend to make it a symbol of hope." He said with a deep look.

"Focus on it. Hold out your hand. Imagine it coming to your hand." He said. I did as he said. He came behind me and matched my stance.

"Good. Just focus." He said. There was a long silence. Nothing happened. There was more silence. The helmet started to quiver.

"Good. Keep focusing." He told me. I didn't move. The helmet was the only thing that mattered right now. Then, the helmet flew towards me and stopped when it hit the glass case. I gave Erik a blank look and he returned it with a smile and a laugh.

"You almost did it." He said with a smile.

"Why can't I control glass?" I mumbled to myself under my breath. Erik started laughing so hard; I thought that he might have a heart attack. After a couple minutes of gasping, we returned to trying to get the helmet. It quivered more and broke out of the glass. I had no idea what to do now. I was really excited and I guess the helmet still wanted to be controlled. It flew into a wall and into another glass case and into some more walls.

"Oops." I said to Erik who was smiling.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Good start." He said. I couldn't tell if he was being genuine or politely sarcastic. He held out his hand and the helmet came right to it. I gave him the Mister Fancy-Pants look and he rolled his eyes at me. He came closer to me and put the helmet on my head. I got nervous as he had approached me. I was filled with horrifying memories. People dying, fires, explosions, stuff like that. I took it off my head.

"It's heavy." I said in a shaky voice. I turned it around to look at the back. I saw a small dent in it. I didn't ask, I just remembered. Years ago, my home was destroyed because of Erik. I hadn't told him that yet. Anyway, the whole city was in shambles and was being attacked by what used to be his brotherhood. My mother was in the crowd that was being attacked and was about to die. I took my bow and arrows that had been given to me as a gift. I pulled back my bowstring and watched the arrow fly. It hit him right in that spot in the helmet. He turned around to look at me and as I saw everyone escape I also saw him hold out his hand at me and tighten it into a fist. That was when I experienced true terror. I started moving towards him and couldn't stop. I grabbed onto a sign, but that didn't help. He brought me up right to him to the point where I could see him breathing.

"Never again." He said as he threw his hand sideways. I flew into a wall and that was all that I remembered.

"What happened to this?" I asked.

"I got shot with an arrow." He said as if he remembered everything that he had done.

"I, I shot the arrow." I said after a bit of silence.

"I know." He said. I was surprised.

"How?" I asked. There was silence

"It's," he stopped there. I gave up on the idea and handed him his helmet. He took it from my hand and we were soon on our way again. After a while of awkward silence we started training again. We used his helmet and other small things. I got really good with small things like coins. We kept on training for a couple of days and I improved a lot. Then came the day where he was going to teach me how to use the iron in people's bodies' to control them. That was hard. I slowly got better and better. Soon I could actually do some things.

Next story

Chris

I was running through the forest at full speed while being chased by two people with guns who wanted to kill me. I wasn't quite sure why they were after me, but I didn't think that they wanted to talk. I had to escape them and I knew just how. There was a fence that separated the forest from the highway. Thankfully, it was made of metal. I put my hand out in front of me and imagined the fence breaking in half. It did. When I got to the other side, I turned around and saw that they were really close. I held out my hand again and imagine the fence wrapping around them. Thankfully, the fence obeyed my command. I sighed a sigh of relief. Just as I turned around a Searing pain filled my shoulder. I had been shot again. I turned around to see them take their aim again. I held out my hand and the guns flew across highway. I stopped for a second and looked down the empty highway to see a bus coming at me. I freaked out. I had nowhere to run to. That's when Erik came out of no where and stepped in front of me with his hand held out. The Bus slowly came to a stop right in front of Erik's Hand. He turned to me,

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said clutching my shoulder. He turned back to the bus and tightened his hand into a fist. The bus began to shrivel up.

"Erik stop! I screamed. He didn't put down his hand.

"Stop!" I screamed even louder as I tackled him.

"Erik!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face. He must not have been listening to what I said next because he closed his eyes and I was soon wrapped in a fence.

"Dammit! Let me go!" I screamed as I was pulled farther away from him. The fence tightened around me and I suddenly lost my breath. I started to cry. Erik turned to me after the bus was almost completely flat.

"I can't feel my arm…" I said to him. His face went pale and he rushed over to me. The fence fell to the ground and I did too. He bent down to my side and I punched him as hard as I could right in the face. He stumbled backward as I stood up.

"Why the hell would you kill all those innocent people? What had they done to you?" I asked angrily.

"Chris," He said.

"Please. You're supposed to be my dad. I said as tears started to run down my face." I cut him off. He said nothing.

"You want to make your helmet a symbol of hope? Good luck. Maybe you don't want peace with humans after all." I said as I walked away. As soon as I got back to the school I want to have that bullet gotten out of my shoulder. Then I went to Erik's room to see if he was there. I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. I knocked again. Nothing. I focused on the brass lock on the inside and unlocked the door. I opened it and found a note on his desk. I went over to get a closer look.

Chris,

You were right. I'm sorry. I've come to realize that Charles is still wrong. The Humans will not want to negotiate for peace. They will fight until we are all dead.

I am going to war against the humans.

There are still mutants who are willing to fight. I've gone where I need to go. Please don't come after me.

I'm truly am sorry.

-EL

I took the note in my hand and headed to Xavier's office.

"Chris," he said with a smile.

"Where's Erik?" He asked.

"Going to war against the humans." I said as a confused look crossed his face.

"I messed up professor," I said as he became more puzzled.

"Please help me find Erik." I begged.

"I need to stop him." We were soon underneath the school and entered a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"I might be able to find him using this." He said. He put on what looked like a helmet and fumbled around with the dials. Soon the room was filled with holographic people and we were zooming around the world. It wasn't long before we found Erik. He was sitting at a park table with a setup chessboard as if he was waiting for someone to challenge him. I looked around the background and realized something.

"I know where that park is." I ran out of the room and got on a bike that someone had left outside and biked the five miles to the park. I got there in just over an hour and a half and spotted Erik sitting at a park bench with his leather jacket on. As I got closer, I dropped my bike to the ground. I slowly walked towards him.

"Erik." I said softly. He turned his head and we met eye to eye. I walked towards him and we embraced in a hug as I started letting tears flow down my face.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Please." He begged me.

"I'm doing this so you can have a better life." He said.

"I like my life the way it is." I protested.

"I know. And I'm doing this to keep it that way." He said trying to assure me that everything was going to be all right. He bent down so we sere at the same level,

"Take this.," he said as he pulled out the same Russian nickel from before. He floated it up right in front of me. I tried to protest but he grabbed my hand and fastened it around the coin.

"Please don't leave me." I begged. He looked at me. Then nodded his head and turned and left.

"I need to go back in time to stop Erik from becoming who he is now." I said. He looked at me.

"We," He started.

"We've been working on a machine to able Kitty's powers to send people's bodies back to the past." He said.

"Perfect" I said.

"Let's go." I urged.

"It's experimental." He said disappointedly.

"Then let's go experiment." I said seriously. We went to go get Kitty out of her class that she was teaching. Charles told her the plan as we walked to the chamber. We passed a woman with long blond curly hair who stopped us.

"Charles, you're not," She said.

"We are." He replied.

"Who?" She asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Why?" She asked. I then had to explain everything that happened to everyone.

"What year?" She asked.

"1973." Charles answered. She looked at me with a sad yet nervous expression.

"You're trying to stop Erik aren't you?" She said looking at me. I nodded.

"Find me. Everyone called me Raven then. Maybe mystique, but find me. Convince me that you're from the future and I swear I will do my best to help you." She said to me seriously.

"Okay. But how do I prove that I'm from the future." I asked.

"Find a way." She said as she walked down the hall.

The Chamber was dark and scary. There was a control panel with some sort of helmet on it. Then on the other side of the room, there was what looked like a bed.

"When you're there, the past and the present will be co-existing at the same time." Kitty told me. I turned to Professor Xavier,

"What happens if I die back there?" I asked.

"You will never have existed. So don't die." He said. I headed over to the bed and laid down.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Find me. I will already be on a mission. Join me and stop Erik." Charles replied. I nodded and swallowed. I closed my eyes and that was all that I remembered. I woke up standing in the middle of some busy city. It took me a minute to figure out what had just happened. I then began looking around for signs and found a familiar one. I headed down the street until I came to a familiar gate that looked worn down. I opened it up and proceeded to the front of the mansion. It was torn down and in shambles. I knocked on the door and I was soon greeted by a young adult wearing glasses. I smiled after I recognized who it was.

"Beast." I said as a smile crossed my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Oh come on!" I said to him as I pushed open the door. As I walked inside I saw Logan and Xavier, who was standing up. I turned to Logan,

"What are you doing here?" I said rather rudely.

"Who are you and what are _you _doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Chris and I'm from the future." I said proudly. He gave me a confused look.

"Great. I'm from the future too. We have to stop Raven from killing Trask." He said after a brief silence.

"Um… okay? I'm here for something else. It's complicated." I said. I'm happy that they decided to not ask any more questions.  
"What's the plan?" I asked. As I walked over to the table they were at.

"We need to stop Raven from killing Trask which means that we're going to need Magneto. A smile crossed my face. We were soon on a plane heading to Washington D.C. where we met a mutant by the name of Peter that was _really_ fast. We headed to the pentagon where Hank, disguised as a tourist, jammed the security cameras and Peter and I broke into Erik's Prison. After zipping past a bunch of guards we were in Erik's cell. It was shaped like a pentagon and everything around him was made of cement, except for the ceiling, which was made of glass. Go figure. I forgot to mention that we had picked up a tray of food for him pretending to be "special guests with the guards". We slipped it down to his cell via a little chute where the tray fit. We had slipped a little note inside it too that said, "Mind the Glass". As it slid right next to his head he stirred and turned to see the tray with a note on the inside of it. He looked up to see us. I smiled and gave him a small wave but he looked really confused. I pressed my finger to my lips and he got more confused. Peter put his hands to the glass and it started to vibrate, more and more until it shattered. It, obviously, triggered an alarm. Erik hopped out of the cell.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You'll find out." I responded.

"In three seconds there are going to be twenty guards ready to kill us." He said with a little nervousness. Peter and I both smiled and said together,

"I know." Instantly, we were inside the elevator that we had taken down to get to his cell. He looked a little queasy and leaned over.

"It'll pass." Peter told him reassuringly. As the elevator reached the top, which was conveniently located in the kitchen we were greeted by Charles and Logan who were facing away from us.

"Charles." Erik said with sarcastic happiness. Charles spun around and anger filled his face as he punched Erik in the face as hard as he possibly could.

"Nice to see you too, old friend." He said as he got up from the floor.

"For what reason would you come and get me?" He asked.

"Did you really miss me?" He asked with a sarcastic smile.

"This is serious Erik. We have to stop Raven from killing Trask." Charles said clutching his hand.

"Raven." I thought to myself.

"Alright then," Erik said as a small smile crossed his face. "How are we getting out of here?" He asked.

"The same way that we got in." I responded.

"If we're getting you out of here we're doing it my way, no killing, Erik." Charles said with a dead serious tone.

"I swear. Go on, read my mind." He said smirkily. A distant look came across Charles's face.

"Erik, I can't do that anymore. I need your word." He said with almost a regretful tone.

"Then you have my word." Erik said.

"No one move!" Someone yelled. We all turned to see guards rushing into the kitchen that we were standing in. Charles tried talking to them but that wasn't doing any good. Everything in the kitchen that had metal, which was everything, began shaking violently. Charles grabbed him from one side just as I grabbed him from the other.

"Erik, no!" We both yelled as it all flew up into the air. Everyone fired. The next thing was a bit of a blur. All the bullets missed us and the guards all hit each other in the heads knocking each other out. We looked up to see Peter smiling looking proud. I realized what he had done and a smile crossed my face.

"Thanks a lot Peter." I said thankfully. We proceeded out and the next thing you know, we were boarding Charles's private jet. Peter didn't join us sadly, but we thanked him greatly. Erik had changed into some nicer clothes too. We were soon in the air. I was busy reading a book that was on the jet. I turned and noticed that Erik had organized a chessboard. He carefully carried it over to where Charles was sitting.

"Care to play a game?" He asked.

"I don't need to play games with you any more." Charles said as he turned away. Erik got up and carried the board to where he had been sitting. After contemplating with myself, I finally got up and took the seat across from him. I moved my pawn. He looked up at me and smiled as he mentally moved one of his pawns. Our game lasted for around two and a half hours.

"You're pretty good to carry a game for this long." He said to me.

"You're not bad either." I said while making my move.

"Check." I said with a little bit of sass.

"Mate." He said as he moved his queen to put me in checkmate. He smiled at his accomplishment.

"Good game." I said extending my hand.

"Same to you." He said shaking mine. I got up and headed back to my seat.

"What's this?" He asked while floating the Russian nickel right in front of him.

"It was a gift from someone." I replied. I was nervous to see what he would do next. He nodded and gave it back to me. I fell asleep in my seat after that and woke to an argument.

"You abandoned us all Charles!" Erik yelled. The Plane started to shake,

"You abandoned us all when we needed you the most."

"You wanted to destroy all of humanity!" Charles yelled back.

"Mutants are the future." Erik protested.

"Erik!" I yelled. All eyes were on me.

"Calm down or the captain's going to have to tell the cabin that we're expecting a bit of turbulence because you're being a whiny baby." I said smugly. The plane stopped shaking. Erik turned and walked towards me. He held out his hand behind him and a knife came rushing towards it. He lifted it up in the air. Charles and Logan both got out of their seats,

"Erik, no." Charles said.

"Hey, back off" Logan said in his gruff voice. Erik turned his head and held out his hand. They were instantly pinned to the walls of the jet.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right now?" He asked. A puzzled look crossed my face.

"Why would you kill me? What would that do for you?" I asked. He looked at me. He released them from the walls and the knife fell to the floor. He walked back to his seat and sat down. I got up and started to walk over to where he was. Charles gave me a nod of disapproval, but I ignored it. I sat down across from him just like I had when we played chess.

"I really could have killed you back there." He said to me.

"I know." I said.

"But you wouldn't have. I know you wouldn't have."

"What do you know about me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Everything and more." I said.

"Charles?" I asked

"Where are we going exactly?" He turned to look at me.

"Raven is most likely going to crash one of Trask's conferences in Paris. We have to intercept her." He replied. I nodded. I turned back to Erik,

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Someone you can trust." I answered.

"But I need someone who _I _can trust." I added.

"That's why I'm here." He said. I gave him a thankful smile.

"I need you to promise me one thing." I said. He looked at me wanting to hear more.

"Promise me from that here on out, we stay together, no matter what." I said seriously. I watched Erik's expression change, and then he finally said,

"I promise." I smiled a smile of relief. We were soon in Paris. It wasn't too hard to find out where Trask's meeting was going to be held. It was the only thing that anyone was talking about. We had arrived the day of the meeting and had to get going fast if we wanted to intercept Raven. After asking some questions and being pointed in the right direction, it wasn't hard to find the building where the conference was being held. Just look for the big crowd. By the time we had gotten inside the building, Raven had made her appearance. When we got into the meeting room, she was just about to kill Trask.

"Raven." Charles said as we walked through the open doors.

"Don't shoot him." I said to her. It took her a moment for her to figure out what was going on. I looked around the room to find unconscious generals from various countries on the floor along with some guards. There was one guard, in particular, who wasn't unconscious. In fact, he was pulling out his Taser,

"MOVE!" I yelled at raven who turned to me, confused.  
"AGH!" She screamed as she fell down from the shot of the Taser. Charles ran to help her.

"Don't touch her!" I said as I held him back.

"It'll electrocute you." I pointed out. Right as I said that Erik stepped forward and held out his hand and with a small flick of the wrist, he sent the tips of the wires straight into the guard's neck. I flinched at the sight. Charles began to talk to her and she was still slightly awestruck. Trask managed to slip out of the room in that time and none of us noticed. I turned to look at Erik and gave him a small smile, but he had a much darker look on his face. He held out his hand and the gun from the guard came flying towards it.

"Erik, don't." I said to him as I approached Raven and Charles.

"Raven, I can't let you kill Trask." Erik said plainly. That got their attention.

"Don't." I repeated.

"Move." He commanded. I nodded.

"Fine." He said as he started putting pressure on the trigger.

"Run." I told Raven, who was behind me. That's when Hank tackled Erik and Raven and I took off towards the window. Erik mentally fired the gun as it had fallen out of his hand when he was tackled. We broke through the window and jumped t the ground below. I fell over Raven as a protective cover and we were greeted by a huge crowd of gasping people.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, how about you?" he replied quickly.

"I'm alri-" I started as an excruciating pain filled my body.

"Run." I managed to say with a shaky breath.

"Are you ok-" She started to ask.

"Go." I said more firmly. She nodded then got up and ran. As soon as she was out of sight Erik came floating down from the broken window. He looked around, then looked at me.

"Where did she go?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know" I said.

"Don't lie to me." He said as he bent down to me. He pulled the bullet out of my back and helped me up.

"Let's go." He said.

"What about Charles?" I asked. He didn't answer.

The crowd quickly got out of our way when they saw that we were approaching them. Some guards tried to stop us but all Erik had to do was wave his hand and they were sent flying. I leaned on him all the way to a warehouse not too far from where we were. Thankfully, no one dared follow us. When we were inside, Erik held out his hand and various metal objects molded into a metal table a few feet in front of us. He helped me over and laid me down on my stomach.

"You didn't leave me," I said breaking the silence.

"I made a promise." He replied. I was slightly surprised. I did my best to turn and face him and said,

"You're the only person who's ever kept a promise they made me." I told him soberly. A small smile crossed his face as he scanned the room.

"I don't believe that." He told me.

"You'd better," I replied. He then gave me a look, a look that's impossible to put into words, but it communicated so much. He turned back to looking around the room. He must have found what he was looking for because he smiled and walked off. He fetched so rope and started splitting it into small strands. He selected one from all of them and drew it out of the bunch. He then walked over to a small piece of metal on the floor and picked it up in his hand. As he walked back over, he stared forming it into a needle. I sighed after I figured out what he was going to do. He smiled a little bit.

"Sorry, but we have to seal the wound." He said. As he got back to the table he rolled up the back of my shirt to just where the wound could be worked with. I barely felt the needle as he stitched up my wound.

"I'm sorry for shooting you." He said after a minute, breaking the silence. I managed a small smile.

"It's alright. I've been shot before. Twice actually." I replied.

"Why?" He asked, intrigued.

"Let's just say that I'm not great at making friends." I said as a response. He chuckled a bit.

"You have it easy." I said.

"All you have to do is hold out your hand and there's not a single thing that can harm you." I smiled at him.

"You're the most powerful mutant on the face of this planet. This world runs off of one thing. Metal. And what's the one thing that you have complete control over? Oh yeah, metal." He smiled a proud smile.

"Why did you risk your life for Raven?" He asked with interest again.

"She hasn't done anything wrong. But you made a huge mistake back there." I pointed out.

"How so?" He asked with a small bit of anger in his tone.

"Trask is trying to convince everyone that Mutants will one day enslave humanity, but no one believes him because mutants have never hurt anyone before. You didn't kill all those men on those ships in Cuba. Raven killing Trask would have been the first time a mutant killed a human. We stopped that. What you did there caused a scene. A scene that has recently led the world to believe that mutants are violent beings." I said. He thought about this and realized that he had made a mistake. He shook his head. I decided not to talk. He was shortly finished and he helped me off the table we walked over to a table where Erik mentally formed us two chairs and we each took a seat.

"Oh god. Erik what happened to your head?" I exclaimed as I noticed a big gash on the back of his head.

"It's nothing." He said trying to reassure me.

"Give me the needle." I said

"It's alright." He said more firmly. I backed down. He turned to look me in the eye. I was a little nervous.

"What's your name?" He asked. I was slightly relieved. I scratched my head and blushed a little bit from embarrassment.

"Chris." I said.

"Guess I forgot to tell you that." I said quietly. He smiled He tuned around and started fumbling around in his coat pocket. He pulled out a small cylinder.  
"We need a light source." He said.

"How about this?" I asked as I pulled out a flashlight from my pocket. He smiled.

"Perfect." He said. He floated both of them up into the air and turned on the flashlight. He the grabbed the needle and started mentally stitching the gash on the back of his head. I sat there in awe at his mental multi tasking. We started flipping through the slides that contained all the information there was about the sentinels

"There's not an ounce of metal on them." Erik said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"They don't want you messing around with them." We flipped through more slides and Erik glided past a small amount of information.

"Wait go back a slide." I told him. He flipped back one. I pushed the floating flashlight closer towards the cylinder, magnifying the image.

"Look at that." I said pointing to the bottom right corner.  
"Transportation information." I said gleaming with excitement. He smiled a huge smile and we were both extremely happy. After studying the information more closely, we found out that the Sentinels were being trained to London where they would be boated to the United States for a public demonstration.

"The train leaves tomorrow." I pointed out.

"Do they honestly not expect us to hijack that train?" I asked.

"We'd better get ready." Erik said. We finished the presentation on the Sentinels and started planning on how we were going to get on that train. After that we both fell asleep. The next day was a long one. We spent the majority of the day sitting on top of a grassy plain above the train tunnel waiting for the train to pass by. At around six-o-clock at night, the train came.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. I ran towards the end of the plain and jumped only to be stopped in mid-air. Erik pulled me back to where he was.

"This is the fun part. And don't worry, I'll get you." He said.

"Watch and learn." He ran towards the end and jumped. There was no way that he was going to make it. The Train was a good 300 feet away from the exit of the tunnel. That's when he held hi hands out and quickly pulled them towards his chest. He took of towards the Train and landed effortlessly on top of it. He turned around and waved to me, signaling me to hurry up. I was excited. I ran as fast as I could and jumped, arms spread out. Just as I started to fall, I took off just as he had. I was filled with excitement and adrenaline. I flipped myself around at the last minute and landed feet-first on top of the train.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed after a second. He smiled and we both shared a laugh. I would have killed to see the Erik that I knew be like this. It made me wonder what had happened.

"Let's get to work on destroying those sentinels." He said. I stepped in front of him.

"No." I said with strong disagreement.

"We can do something much, much better." He was intrigued by my offer.

"We can scare them." I said. His expression changed. I explained that we could use some of the railroad tracks and place them inside the sentinels giving him full control over them all. He liked this idea and got straight to work as I laid down on top of one of the cars. He was soon done and came and laid down next to me. He thanked me for the idea and went into conversation.

"What's your mutation?" He finally asked. My face went pale. He I couldn't tell him the truth.

"If I told you, you'd throw me off this train." I told him.

"Oh, c'mon! Now you have to tell me!" He said with a huge smile as he sat up. What was I supposed to tell him?

"I, um, I'm not a mutant." I said slowly. I knew that that was a dangerous move and was nervous to see what he did next. He looked shocked and had no idea what to think.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier." I added. He looked shocked.

"Told you that you'd want to throw me off this train." I pointed out. This made him smile. He looked at me and laughed.

"You know that I _hate_ humans, right?" I nodded nervously.

"Then why did you come with us if you knew that I was going to be with you guys.

"I admire you.' I said.

"I admire that you would do anything to protect your own kind even if it means destroying others." I added. He looked into my eyes with a powerful stare. After a minute, he looked away.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got up and walked towards the back of the train.

"Chris," He started. I turned around and found him standing up.

"I promised." He said. A huge smile crossed my face and I walked back to where he was.

"We'd better get to Washington D.C" I said. It's very easy to get into a French Airport with a globally wanted mutant and fly into America. Who knew? We exited the Airport and something caught Erik's attention. I looked over where he was, and saw Charles, Logan, and Hank.

"Go with them." He told me. I tried to protest but he wouldn't let me.

"If you get hurt from here on out, I will never forgive myself." He said. I gave him one frustrated look and went off. When I got over to where they were, I had to answer a lot of questions. I told them that I would explain later and we headed to the conference. We got through security and took our seats. That's when it got crazy. The sentinels were unveiled, Logan and Hank captured raven. Just when I thought that nothing could get even more strange, Erik came flying overhead wearing his helmet and outfit carrying a stadium. A goddamn _stadium._ We were the only people left in what used to be the crowd. Raven escaped and Ran into the Panic room with the rest of the President's guards. Erik landed with the stadium in a ring around us so nothing was going to get in, or get out. He touched the ground and lowered his hands.

"Erik what the hell are you dong?" I asked as I walked towards him. He looked at me and held out his hand. I went flying backwards. I got up and ran towards him again but stopped about a hundred feet away from him. He stood there, facing the White House. He held out his hands and the White House shook. Within seconds, the Entire panic room was feet in front of him. He easily ripped off the wall and everyone inside turned to look at him. Trask had activated the sentinels but Erik had used them as we had planned. He made them go after all the other mutants there were. Logan, Hank, Charles, Even me.

"Erik," I started as a sentinel walked towards me. He looked over at me and held out his hand. The Sentinel floated into the air and was ripped apart. Now, Everyone had a gun raised and pointed at Erik. He chuckled and made a small gesture with his hand, and with that, all the guns came flying over to him and flew up into the air. He mentally tossed one to me and I caught it. What was I supposed to do with this? I don't know. There was a ton of stuff going on but when Erik threatened to kill everyone there, Raven, who was disguised as the president came out saying that he could only kill her and spare all the men. That was just plain stupid. I held up my gun and shot at Erik. He stopped the bullet inches from his face and shot it back at me right into my shoulder. I gave up on the gun and started walking towards him.

"Erik please." I said. He turned to look at me and nodded his head towards me and a stadium light came at me and hit me hard. I fell to the ground, but got back up. He kept on sending lights towards me and I kept falling down I started crying, but was determined not to give up. I was getting closer to him each time. I could tell that He was starting to get a little nervous and he started backing away from me as I got within ten feet. That's when he hit me with a concrete block that had metal support beams in it.

Raven

I was amazed at his persistence. Why didn't he just give up by now? I just wanted to jump between him and Erik and end this.

Hank

When I got a break form the sentinels I looked over to see Chris approaching Erik. What was he doing?

Logan

What was he doing? He was going to get himself killed!

Charles

I was trapped under a metal support beam and couldn't really see what was going on, but I knew that Chris was approaching Erik and getting closer.

Erik

"Back away." I commanded. He didn't stop. Why did he keep coming?

Chris

That knocked me to the floor hard. I had to keep going. I got up again and saw Erik make some unintelligible motion with his hand. I kept walking when I lost all of my breath. I looked down to see that I had been impaled with one of the construction beams. One last tear fell from my face as I collapsed to the floor. Raven came running over and changed into herself. She said something, but I wasn't sure what. My vision went blurry, then black.

Raven

"No. This isn't happening." I kept telling myself even though I knew it wasn't true.

"We have to get him to a hospital." I said. Erik nodded. He held up his hand and all the sentinels fell to pieces and he lifted the support beam off of Charles. He carried us all to the nearest hospital where he was rushed to the emergency room. We all followed.

Chris

It was like I was in some sort of trance. I could see everything that was going on but I wasn't in my body. I saw them rush me to the hospital and I saw them all wait anxiously outside. The doctors came out and told Erik that he had to remove the beam. He was the only one who could do it safely. He agreed. The doctors also said that if he did that, that someone would have to donate blood. I would lose too much.

"Does anyone have Type B?" The doctors asked.

"I do." Raven said.

"Raven, if you do this, he might gain your mutation." Charles pointed out. She contemplated.

"He saved my life. I can't just let him die." She decided. They led her to a room where they extracted some of her blood. They let Erik in and he carefully removed the beam. They immediately got to work stitching up the wounds. They transferred Raven's blood to me and let me rest. I took a couple of days to heal and everyone waited in the hospital for me. I woke up one day in my body and decided not to make any noise. I waited for the nurse to come in and asked her to bring everyone in. She was back in a minute with everyone who was relieved to know that I was fine.

"See you in a minute." Was all I said. I then closed my eyes and concentrated on being back in 2014. When I opened my eyes, I was alone in the room where I had been sent back.

"Home sweet home."

20


End file.
